Love is a magnet
by tessinciucy
Summary: Birthday gift fic for a special friend, because this is something she might like to see on screen. Based on the synopsis of Alleagiance. All about Kensi and Deeks.


This is my birthday present for my dear friend (_the shining princess_) _**Krystle**_ (I hope you like it! This is all for you.). She came up with the idea after reading the synopsis of the incoming episode, Allegiance and she would like to see a scene like this. I simply played around with the characters, characters sadly I don't own as much as I don't own NCSI LA.

Thanks to purecraziness for her hard job on this one.

* * *

Love is a magnet

Cold hands touched his bare skin. He tried to suppress the moan escaping his lips but it was too late. He took a long intake of breath, closing his eyes.

"You have a broken rib, Detective, and two cracked ones," stated the young female doctor with long blond hair and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. "I am going to apply a bandage and then I will put some stitches on that cut on your temple. Are you experiencing dizziness, nausea, loss of equilibrium? Is your head spinning?"

"Wow, if you could stop bombarding me with questions, maybe my head wouldn't pound like it's doing right now," Deeks said, smiling, wincing when his ribs protested.

"I am just trying to assess if you have a concussion, Detective." The doctor looked a bit annoyed by her patient's behavior. "I've been told you've been unconscious for several minutes. Head injuries are subtle... and for this reason you need to have your head scanned, just to be sure."

"Look, I am good, I know my head and I know the signs of concussions, I've had more than one. So now, if you would be nice enough to stitch the cut and apply the bandage to my ribs, I'd be happy to leave and go home. I've had an eventful day and all I want is go home, lie down in bed and sleep." The cop told her peremptorily.

The doctor studied him, looking at him skeptically. "If this is what you want... I wish you would get a scan, but if you want to leave, I can't do anything against it. I will prescribe you some pain killers." She took out her gloves, moving away from him. "A nurse will be here soon to take care of you, in the meantime I am going to prepare the papers for you to be released."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Deeks sincerely replied. He only wanted to go home and sleep, as he told the doctor. It had been a rough day, they had to investigate the murder of a federal agent, but when they started digging they found that things were a bit more complicated and there probably was a terrorist attack behind it. The bomb they found themselves face to face with was a clear indication of it. Sam and Callen got out almost unscathed, in spite of some cuts and bruises, but Deeks had taken the brunt of the explosion, losing consciousness and ending up here with cracked ribs and a pounding head.

His train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of a nurse. "Hello Mr. Deeks..."

"Hello Nurse Debbie, it is, isn't it?"

"You have a good memory, Mr. Deeks," the kind nurse told him, smiling. "I am here to take care of you."

"Any chance of a sponge bath this time?" He joked, but regretted it immediately because of the pain caused by the movement from his injured ribs.

"Sorry, but not even this time," the nurse smiled as she started cleaning the cut on his temple.

After almost an hour she was done and Deeks was putting on his t-shirt.

"This is the prescription for painkillers, but it would be good if you have someone to stay with you, at least for tonight," Nurse Debbie handed him a paper, looking at him weirdly. There was something different in this man, his eyes were not shining as much as they were the last time she had seen him. It was like something was missing.

"Someone to babysit me? I... I don't think I feel ok asking my teammates to do that," he paused taking a long deep breath that sent cold shivers down his spine because of the agony spreading through his chest. He held his ribs with his hand attempting to smirk. "I'll be good, on my own... don't worry."

"I'd still prefer that someone could keep an eye on you."

"I'll do it, I'll keep an eye on him..." a new voice joined the conversation. A voice that made Deeks freeze. "Don't worry, I won't leave him alone, not even for a single moment."

"Kens..." the cop whispered unable to shake himself from his catatonic-like state. He couldn't believe his eyes, it must be a dream. She was not here, he was simply hallucinating. "You..."

"I'm here, Deeks." Kensi's voice was sweet and soft and her eyes were shining in happiness.

The nurse recognized the woman and saw the change in her patient. Her smile grew wider. "I think I better leave now." She didn't mind being ignored; she sensed that something was going on between them, something that was probably beneficial to both of those two.

"But it's... it's impossible. The assignment... the classified mission..." Deeks got up and moved slowly towards her, the pain forgotten. All he could concentrate was her, her eyes, her face, her smile, the smile she only gave to him.

They stood in front of each other, just a few inches away. "It seems you are investigating a possible terrorist attack that may be linked to something I am working on as well, so Granger and I are back for a while to give you a hand."

"You're real..." Deeks said, almost ignoring what she told him. He moved his hand towards her and when his fingers brushed her silky skin, his heart exploded. He didn't remember a moment in which he was happier than he was right now. "I missed you."

Kensi came closer and cupped his face, feeling the nice sensation of touching his stubble. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to sense his lips on hers, to breathe his breath. "I missed you too," she told him before gluing her lips on his and kissing him. The kiss became more passionate and deeper. The time around them stopped and they didn't care where they were. They had everything they needed. They had each other.

When they broke apart, completely out of breath, Deeks moved aside a lock from her face so he could look into her gorgeous eyes, "You're so beautiful." He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers before his face brightened up as a smile appeared on his lips. He held her tightly, lifting her in the air.

She was so happy and for a moment she had forgotten about his injuries. "Deeks let me go, please. You're going to hurt yourself."

"I thought you were happy to see me, Fern," he panted slightly, feeling the pain radiating from his ribs.

"I am and you know it! But... damn it Deeks, how do you think I felt when the first thing Hetty told me after arriving at the Mission was that you were at the hospital because you were caught in the middle of an explosion? You scared me to death!" She punched him lightly on his shoulder, releasing her concern that had gripped her heart during the drive to the hospital.

Deeks didn't even register the punch, he only knew that she was here and she had been worried about him... she cared about him. "You're still like the girl in elementary school who hits the guy she likes," he gave her one of his infamous smiles and she lost it. Completely...

Her expression lit up as she lost herself in his ocean blue eyes as his scent invaded her nostrils. She buried herself into his chest and she felt the tears rolling down her face. "I missed you, Deeks. I am so lost without you. Nothing can make me smile as much and feel happy as you do."

"I missed you too, Kens. Why don't we go home? You can play nurse with me..." he smirked, winking at her.

God she had missed this... she had truly missed him. "You know that I have to go back, that..."

He silenced her, putting a finger on her lips. "Not tonight. Tonight we'll be together, you and I. No classified missions, no terrorists, and no bad guys. Just you and me..."

"Just Fern and Max." She finished for him.

"And ice cream. Wait, sorry but I won't be able to find a pick up in such short notice."

"It's ok, you can't even drive." Kensi kissed him again, inhaling his own breath. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

They spent the night talking about everything but work, they joked, they had fun, they laughed, they snuggled in bed and finally they made love, being very careful of his injuries. She took care of him, every one of his needs, and he did everything he could to make her feel loved even if meant being in pain for a while. But it was worth it, every minute of it was. They woke up snuggled in each other arms. Deeks was encircling her body with his strong arms as she rested her back on his chest, her fingers entangled with his.

It was the best sensation ever. They were happy, but sadly they both knew this was just temporary.

"Can we stay like this forever? I don't want to let you go Kens... not anymore. One time was hard enough," he whispered, using that tone of his voice that she couldn't resist, that always turned her legs into jello.

"You know we have a job to do, we have to be professionals..." it almost broke her heart saying those things. All she wanted was live for the rest of her life like this, in his arms, feeling safe.

"Yeah, I know... but this doesn't make things any easier. I don't know where you are Kensi, I don't know how you're doing, if you're in danger... and I'm not there to have your back. I can't protect you from here." His fingers played with her hair, gently stroking it, giving her a calming sensation, a peaceful one.

Kensi turned to face him and for a moment she shivered seeing the deepness of his gaze. She could truly lose herself in the blue of his eyes. "I will be back Deeks and we will start again from where we left. I know I have a place to come home and it's here..." she placed a hand on his heart and she saw tears forming in the corner of his orbs. "As much as you have a place here, with me..." She took his hand a placed on her own heart that was ready to explode.

"Just come back quickly... and in one piece, ok? Promise?" He murmured, wiping away her tears.

"I promise." She nodded fiercely and she kissed him, to give more value to her words.

"I will keep mine as well. I will be patient with you and I will wait for you... the ice is holding on, don't worry." He leaned his forehead on hers as their nose touched and they breathed each other breaths, inhaling each other scents.

They lay in bed until their alarms went off and then they got up, turning into the professionals they were. They had a job to do and they did it in the best way possible.

* * *

Two days later, in fact, the terrorists were in custody and once again, they had saved their world. Everyone was happy because they managed to complete another mission successfully, without any loss.

"So what do you think about a celebration? Beers on Sam!" Callen exclaimed jokingly.

"Hey, why do they have to be on me? It's your turn G!" Sam replied, pretending to be annoyed.

"No way guys, it's on me. I wasn't here for Christmas, it's the least I can do." Kensi looked at Deeks seeing a veil of sadness in his eyes at the mention of Christmas.

"I am sorry to ruin your plans Agent Blye, but there's a C-130 waiting for us. You have 30 minutes to say goodbye," Granger interrupted them, walking into the bullpen.

Kensi bowed her head, closing her eyes. It had been too good to be true. She didn't dare to look at Deeks because she didn't want to see his reaction, she didn't want to see his sad expression, not in front of everyone.

Nell was the first to hug her. "Goodbye Kensi, please take care."

"I will, don't worry." She replied looking at Eric, "Hey, come here," and she embraced him.

"I am going to miss you Kensi," the tech told her as tears formed in his eyes.

"Don't try to play hero, ok, Kensi? Just stay focused. You're good, just remember that." Sam passed a hand behind her neck, guiding her into a bear hug.

"And don't let Granger drive you mad." Callen stepped in, taking his partner's place. "The team is not the same without you so come back soon."

Kensi broke the hug and cast a look at Deeks, who had moved away from her, as if he wanted to give her space. She turned her attention to Sam and Callen, looking at them seriously. "Keep an eye on him, please..." When they nodded sincerely, she went on talking. "And be good to him, I know he can whine all day, but... he's a great guy..."

"And he makes you happy, we know Kensi, we can see it," the ex-Seal finished for her.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him, but I can't promise we won't pick on him... he's such an easy target," the team leader smiled cunningly and Kensi understood the meaning of his words.

Deeks was a part of the family.

"Miss Blye, please be safe. I hope you don't hate me right now." Hetty showed up, lowering her voice so only her female agent could hear her.

"I don't hate you, but when I get back I will have some questions for you."

"And I will be here to give you answers. Now go, I think you have one last goodbye to say," the Operations Manager made a little gesture with her head, indicating to Deeks, who was leaning against the wall near the heavy door of the Mission, his hands in his pockets, his eyes staring at the floor.

"Goodbye Hetty."

Kensi walked towards Deeks, taking his hand. "Can you walk me to the car?"

"Sure," he opened the door for her and they were found outside, alone.

"I wish this could be easier," she said, unable to look at him in his eyes. "I wish there could be another way."

"I know," he lifted her head and finally their eyes met. "How am I supposed to let you go? How am I supposed to go on like nothing happened? I... I feel so lost without you. You're a part of me now and I... simply can't let you go. There's something that attracts me to you... we... we're like magnets Kens, we attract each other in spite of all the strength people can apply to keep us separated."

"And this is the reason why I will be back to you, you said it yourself. There's no strength that can separate us forever. I will go back there, I'll complete the mission, and I will come back to you!" She felt his hand gently caressing her cheek and an electrical discharge coursed through her whole body. Without thinking, she kissed him with more passion than ever. Her hands went through his hair, sensing the soft curls under her fingers.

He deepened the kiss even more, his tongue looked for hers. When they didn't have any more air left they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Don't go Kens... let's drive away from here. We can go everywhere..."

"Deeks, please, you know it's not possible, don't make things harder." She caressed his cheek, speaking softly as a lonely tear rolled down her face.

He tenderly wiped it away, fighting his own. "A man can dream..." he offered her one of his smiles, his eyes lightened up.

"Thanks..." she murmured.

"For what?" Deeks asked confused.

"For this, for this smile, because I will take it with me. For you, for being you, for being so amazing, so... Deeks..." she couldn't suppress a smile as she said those words. "Please take care of yourself, don't drive Sam and Callen crazy. Don't try to play the hero all the time. I want you to be perfectly functional when I'll be back," a cunning grin formed on her lips.

"I like the sound of it... just stay safe, ok? Promise me you'll be careful without me watching your butt!" His serious expression turned into a goofy grin as he realized that his words might sound a bit naughty. "Well, I have to admit that the sight of your butt..." a punch hit him in the shoulder, again. "Really, Kensalina? Again with that thing of the girl in elementary school who only hits the boy she..."

"Loves." Kensi finished for him, kissing him immediately without giving him time to reply. "I... have to go Deeks because if I don't leave now, I won't leave at all!"

"I'm going to miss you, Kensi..." he only managed to say, still startled by her words.

"I am going to miss you too." She hugged him one more time, losing herself in his arms, indulging just a minute longer. She didn't want to let him go, she felt so safe, so protected where she was, so loved. "I... I need to go. Goodbye Deeks."

He guided her towards him, planting another soft kiss on her lips, without lust, without greed, just full of love. "Goodbye Kens," He held her hands in his until they were forced to break the contact, immediately feeling that something was missing. Deeks watched her get in the car and leave. And he let the tears that he had laboriously held until now fall. He took a long deep breath and walked back into the Mission.

* * *

One hour later Kensi was on the plane observing the landscape change under her eyes. She braced herself to fight a shiver coursing through her body, and mostly to fight the loneliness gripping her heart, when she sensed the presence of something in the sleeve pocket of her jacket. With trepidation, she rummaged through it, finding a folded piece of paper. She immediately recognized Deeks' neat handwriting.

_Dear Kens,_

_Remember, there's no strength that can separate us forever. Our love is like a magnet. _

_I love you._

_Deeks_

She felt hear heart beat madly in her chest and once again tears rolled down her face. Carefully, she folded the piece of paper, putting it in the pocket over her heart. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes as a sweet smile curled on her lips, "I love you too Deeks," she whispered softly before falling asleep.

The end


End file.
